Ash Ketchum, the Wielder of the Aura Chapter 1
by pokemonrox7
Summary: Hey fellow fanfictioners! This is my first fan fiction and it can go without saying that I am an amateur that just wants people to read my stories. I have ideas to burn and hope get lots of happy readers. So here's my first fan fiction Ash Ketchum, the Wielder of the Aura happy reading!


**Ash Ketchum, the Wielder of the Aura Chapter 1**

_Hey fellow fanfictioners! This is my first fan fiction and it can go without saying that I am an amateur that just wants people to read my stories. I have ideas to burn and hope get lots of happy readers. So here's my first fan fiction Ash Ketchum, the Wielder of the Aura happy reading!_

**Chapter 1: A New Friend and a Vision**

"Hurry up guys, we're going to get soaked" Ash Ketchum said to his friends Dawn & Brock. Ash was a male pokémon trainer wearing a red and black cap with the picture of the top half of a blue pokeball on it, a white shirt with a black vest and a yellow stripe through the middle, green fingerless gloves, a blue pair of jeans and red and black shoes.

Dawn was a female pokémon coordinator wearing a white cap with a picture of the top half of a pink pokeball on it, yellow hair clips, a dark pink scarf, a black singlet (or tank top I don't know), a pink Pokétch on her right hand, black socks and pink boots.

Brock was a male pokémon breeder that had squinty eyes, green shirt, an orange and brown vest, grey jeans and dark blue and white shoes.

"What do you think we're trying to do" Dawn yelled "Less talky, more speedy!" Brock said. "Pi-Pi-Pika-Chu-Chu" Ash's Pikachu said in agreement Ash's Pikachu was a small, yellow electric mouse pokémon that had big pointy ears that were black at the tips, red electricity sacs on its cheeks, a lightning shaped tail that was brown where the tail started and brown stripes across its back. It was raining and the trio was running through the forest trying to get to get to the next pokémon center. Pikachu was tucked in Ash's vest and trying to shield itself from getting wet.

Despite what Brock said, Ash and Dawn kept going back and forth. "Well if you didn't spend at least three hours making yourself look the exact same before you started we could have more time!" "Hey! If you can't see the difference you must be blind any doofus can see how I change after I make myself pretty!" "Can we just concentrate on running please!?" Brock yelled. Believe it or not Ash and Dawn listened and nodded. Ash held Pikachu close to his chest and ran faster, so did Dawn and Brock.

Finally after running for about 3 more minutes of running they finally found a building with a large 'P' on it. The quad sighed in relief and quickly ran inside. The automatic doors opened and everyone fell in, Ash almost landing on Pikachu. "Oh dear, are you all ok" the quad heard and instantly Brock stood up and what followed was what always happened when he met a Nurse Joy or an Officer Jenny or any other woman that Brock that he thought that was pretty. "Oh a lovely flower cannot compare to your beauty, no one can be nicer than you, please as we both love to care for pokémon I must go on a date with y-" Brock suddenly stopped as one of his pokémon a Croagunk, a purple, walking, poison frog pokémon that has sacs similar to Pikachu's only they were full of poison Croagunk usually jabs brock with a 'Poison Jab' to stop him flirting with girls, and this time was not any different. Brock collapsed and Croagunk dragged him away. Both Ash & Dawn both lamely chuckled as Croagunk continued to drag Brock.

A little bit after Brock was up and running again (there is no one in the word that can recover from a Poison Jab faster than Brock). And they were eating dinner in the pokémon center cafeteria Ash, Dawn and Brock were eating vegetables and rice that Brock made and Pikachu was snacking on some Pokémon food that Brock made also. "Boy this is awesome Brock!" said Ash. "Yeah I know right!" said Dawn. "Aw stop guys, you're making me blush" said Brock as he scratched the back of his head. Brock was a good cook as well as a good Pokémon breeder, rarely anyone didn't like his food. "Excuse me" said an unknown voice, Ash looked up and saw a boy roughly his age. He wore a striped yellow and red shirt, a pair of short light blue denim jeans, blue and black shoes and red wristbands.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" asked the boy, "Uh sure, I guess you can" said Ash. "Hey, you said 'we', whose with you?" asked Dawn. "Oh, my partner" said the boy as he pointed down and everyone looked down and saw a Riolu standing next to the boy. "My name Jack and here is my partner Riolu" he said as he pet the Riolu on its head and it smiled in response. Ash moved over and allowed Jack and Riolu to sit on the seat. "Thanks, every other table is full' said Jack sitting on the seat and Riolu sat on his lap. "No problem, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my buddy Pikachu" said Ash. "I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town" said Dawn. "I'm Brock from Pewter City" said Brock. Pikachu stopped eating and greeted Riolu and Jack. "Why hello Pikachu "Jack said and shook its paw.

Riolu looked towards Ash & Co. and waved at them "Lu-Ri-Ri" it said to greet them. Dawn And Brock waved back, but Ash suddenly went pale and was looking right into Riolu's eyes. Dawn, Brock, Jack and Riolu were looking at the colors drain from Ash's face, and the fear enter into his brown eyes. "Ash…sh…h" what was all Ash seemed to hear of his concerned friends. Ash wondered if he was getting very sick or some kind of hallucination. Suddenly he felt like he was falling through a vortex into some kind of dark void. He then saw someone appear in front of him a person wearing what looked like mechanical armor and spiky hair like Ash's.

Then Ash saw the worst thing that he could ever see: himself, impaled with some kind of blue glowing daggers and all his friends including Jack and an old man that Ash didn't recognize, all crying for their loss "Yessss" said the man wearing the armor. "Now that your only hope is dead I shall absorb all of his aura and yours too" he said to Ash's friends "and I'll think I'll start with his _PRECIOUS LITTLE PIKACHU_, Pikachu was crying uncontrollably out of fear and losing its best friend. Ash then watched in horror as the man put some kind of green tube on Pikachu's chest, and Pikachu started crying out of pain. "In a few minutes all your aura will be gone and then will be mine,**_MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**." Ash couldn't take it anymore, he was crying uncontrollably too. He didn't know what to do but he could only yell out **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

"H…SH…ASH!" Ash suddenly heard followed by a sparking sound. "CHUUUUUUUUUU" and suddenly Ash felt a shocking pain and thankfully snapped back to reality realizing that Pikachu just hit Ash with a 'Thunderbolt' to break him out of the internal torture chamber. Everyone looked at Ash's features return to normal and Pikachu was hugging his friend as hard as it could hoping that Ash would be OK. "Don't worry everyone , I think I'll be fine, must've been a bad daydream" Ash told everyone. Still everyone was still worried about Ash, even Jack's Riolu was patting him on the back to try to calm him down. Ash was sweaty and there was a slight tear in his eye. "Don't worry Ash, we're here for you" said Brock giving Ash a glass of water. Ash sipped the water but then thought "_I know that you will be there, but what I saw, I couldn't be there for you. Is that true that I have to depend on my friends more than they can depend on me?_

After what Ash went through, everyone agreed that they should all sleep in the same room to keep him company. Pikachu continued to hug Ash as he slept and Ash also hugged Pikachu as they both slept together. Ash's companions meant lots to him, so he couldn't bare what he saw in his 'daydream' Ash told himself that if that was a vision of importance or just a daydream of fiction he would do his best to protect his friends.

**_The Best He Could…_**

**_End of chapter 1_**


End file.
